


What Does It Mean To Heal?

by Gin_Masahiko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Everybody Lives, Everyone in game still dies, F/F, Fluff, Gender-Neutral K1-B0, Healing, Kirumi Ryoma Rantaro and Shuichi are the insomnia gang, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Slow Build, Spoilers, Their deaths are referenced, because...projection, in chapter 6 specifically at the end, they just wake up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gin_Masahiko/pseuds/Gin_Masahiko
Summary: Death is only the beginning.After Rantaro's death, he wakes up in a pod surrounded by his classmates, all of which are asleep. Only once they die can they wake up.All of them go on the rough path of learning to heal while trapped with each other after death supposedly did them part.(this is my first fanfic! sorry if i have any bad habits or overlook anything! also every chapter will follow the chapters in the games)
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	1. My End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time publishing my work! I hope you enjoy it!

Last I remember, I was falling. I was in pain and falling.  
I knew what happened, I was hoping it hadn’t. How ironic.

My body is heavy as a stare in a void. Was this the afterlife? I guess that’s all it could be. I feel...guilty. I made it this whole way only to fall victim. If only I could apologize to them. I feel I’d have to.  
I’m Rantaro Amami, and I can suddenly remember. I’m the Ultimate Survivor, formerly explorer. Now, I’m the first victim. I need to figure out my thoughts. Obviously I’m dead, but everything feels hazy.

I chose..hope. I had to. There was no way I could have chosen despair. And so, I had to join a new killing game. Then there was a timer set by Monokuma. Looking back it made sense, most masterminds were impatient in the past. I found the secret door in the library. Something flashed at me and that was it. Now I’m here. 

What do I do? What can I do? Did I die for nothing?

{ }

I see something. It’s dim above me and flickering. It looks like a green light reflecting onto something. It’s coming from the left. I notice I’m blinking. I’m breathing. I guess if your brain thinks it’s dead and there’s no sensory input, you wouldn’t notice you have a body.  
I touch my face. I feel so foreign. I’m alive? Maybe this is what everyone talks about when they say the human brain releases endorphins while it dies.

I lift my hands above me. They hit something. Suddenly it shrinks away with a hiss. Some sort of glass was above me, and now the light was brighter. With hesitance I lift my body. My back cracks. It makes me remember even more that I have a body. First thing I do is look over to where the light seemed to be coming from.

A screen. It’s like a laptop connected to...whatever it is I’m in. Behind it is a larger one. They show two separate angles. Mine is fixated on Kaede for whatever reason. She was in the library, everyone seemed to be around her.  
There was a large screen that took over an entire wall. It showed the same screen but-  
There I was. My corpse at least. Bleeding on the ground, a shotput ball bloodied next to me. Guess that’s what killed me. I stare in fascination. It’s not everyday you get to see life from a new angle, much less your corpse.

After some staring I begin investigating here. My screen has a popup tab that raises a menu that has pixelated versions of everyone else. There’s a skull over mine, and when clicked on it shows the dead body angle. I put it back to Kaede.

{ }

I don’t know how long it takes me to muster the strength to move my legs, but by the time I’m standing everyone else’s investigation seems to be nearing an end. What I lifted myself from seemed to be a human sized tube of some kind, lying parallel to the floor. There were more. Walking over to one I stopped dead in my tracks.  
K1-B0. Aka Kiibo. He lays there, covered in wires, the same glass screen that was on mine covering him. I get the feeling I shouldn’t touch it. I walk back to mine and check the one on my other side. Kaede. I keep going. Everyone in the killing game is here. Is this what happened to the last game too?  
I shake my head before thoughts of the previous killing game begin to plague me.

Wandering to the walls, it becomes increasingly obvious that there’s no light as I stumble. I head to the light switch. Some odd wall lights illuminate the room. They have a soft orange glow and are shaped as orbs on candle holder-like designs. They seem to be Victorian fashioned and contrast heavily with the obviously technologically advanced tubes.

There’s a table in the middle surrounded by chairs, it seems to control the large screen. There’s a compartment in it’s base, filled with candles and matches. I take some.

I opt to continue exploring, looking for necessities.

{ }

After some time I found a kitchen area. It’s tiled, fancy (it seriously has a chandelier) and most of all, dusty. There was a huge pantry stacked with food though, and the water from the sinks looked and tasted fine. Next to it is a bathroom, the water seems to work fine.

They’re in my class trial. This is so weird to watch. Might as well enjoy it though. From the pantry I make myself popcorn, in both a cruel joke and because I’m hungry.

The camera follows each person as they make claims, although Shuichi and Kaede are obviously holding this group together. After sometime Shuichi goes silent though. He looks suspicious. Did you murder me, Shuchi?  
Woah! Dunno where that came from. Kaede talks to him seriously. Something catches my eye though. The laptop on my tube, who was trained to Kaede, switched. It hadn’t moved this entire time, so why?  
No way.  
I flip to Kaede, the camera pans to Shuchi. Why?

{ }

I see. Kaede murdered me. It was complicated and well thought out, I’ll give her that.  
Actually, is it even killing?  
As soon as that thought comes I remember the pain. I remember my life draining from my body. I feel my body twitch some, as if jumping as if from being hit on the head.  
Yes, it is.

It took me longer than I’d like to admit to connect the dots that Kaede would wake up next. I would have to face her. The trial was coming to a close too. I stared at where Shuichi’s body lay. He had to carry such a burden. I know he can do it though.

There wasn’t much preparation I had to do for Kaede. I grabbed some food and water for her and made sure the lights were on.  
Should I go? I could. I don’t want to talk to her.  
I can’t leave her here alone until someone else dies. Where would I go? Most of the doors around are locked.  
I can’t be around my murderer. She was trying to kill the mastermind. You didn’t even know it was her.  
My mind began fighting with itself. My breathing is shallow. I can’t get the fear from my death out of my head.  
I stared at the screens. Hers had lifted up from the side and was showing her body jump back and forth from piano key to key. I changed it. I tried to make it focus on my body as a sort of neutral ground, but now there was a red X over it. I switched it to Shuichi. He looked terrified and in pain. It made sense. My first game’s execu-- no. No need to think about that.

I went back to my seat. There was a slam and a loud squishing sound, along with some crunches. I looked at the large screen it came from. She was hanged and then crushed...a hiss came from a tube. I cleared my throat under the hissing sound. A blonde head shot up

“Hey”


	2. Our Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede wakes up

“R-Rantaro?!”  
“Didn’t think it’d be that easy to get rid of me, did ya?” Kaede’s face contorted into disgust, anguish and guilt “Aha, sorry. This is new for me” I chuckle, scratching my neck in a nervous manner.

I notice she’s not wearing her ultimate clothes. She’s just in a normal uniform. I look and notice I’m in some uniform as well. I don’t mind though.

“Where...are we?” She asks me  
“Not sure. Not in the killing game,” I pointed to the large screen, Shuichi was sluggishly heading to the dorms. Poor guy looked exhausted “There’s no sign of Monokuma or anything”  
“That’s good. So this is...like an afterlife?”  
“Pretty sure. Afterlife to some sort of simulation it seems. Popcorn?” She’s frozen in place, her hand rubbing her throat. Probably from the noose “I brought some more food too, and some water”  
“R-...Amami. I-I. I’m so sorry” She’s not using my first name. Good.  
“It happens. Don’t sweat it. You can control the screen by the way. There’s a window that navigates to everyone. Including the dead body at that time,” She winced. It wasn’t meant to be a jab at her. I’m not mad. Yes I am. She killed me. She didn’t mean to. There I go again. It’s really annoying “I’m gonna go wander now. Call for me if anything happens, seeya”  
I needed to get out of there. I can hardly breathe.

Am I the reason we can get to the kitchen? Maybe all of those locked doors are coordinated with our bodies.

It seemed that theory was somewhat right. I could now pull a door connected to the kitchen, it opened to a dining hall of some kind. It was eerily large. Like a mansion’s dining hall. The ceiling was raised as well, with three chandeliers. Only the center one worked, leaving a soft glow to the room. I decide so sit down for a bit.

{ }

After some hours of me staring off into space, Kaede hesitantly walked into the room. I gave her a confused look  
“Are there any beds around?” I had completely spaced out once I had sat down, so I didn’t go looking for any  
“Uh, not sure from what I’ve seen. We were in those pods for at least a couple hours and it seems like everyone else will stay in those for days at least. So I’m sure we can sleep in those”  
“Can I sit here?” Her hand was pointing to a seat across from me, I shrugged and nodded.  
“Something on your mind?”  
“Of course there is. I--”  
“You don’t need to say it. We both know what happened. I saw Shuichi’s deduction”  
“Ah” There’s a stiff silence “Is there...anything I can do?”  
“Hope someone else dies soon” We both flinched at my words “Sorry Akamatsu, I’m in a weird position here. Not used to it. Give me some time to think. I’m not one to hold a grudge”

She nodded. At least she’s understanding “Oh! Also,” Her hands went into her pockets as she pulled out a tablet “Here, this one’s yours. This is that screen that was on the pod. I figured having it would beat doing nothing. I really thought I had broken my pod when I accidentally hit it down!”  
A gentle but forced smile found itself to my face. I took the tablet with a thanks. It was set on Shuichi. He was going to bed.  
“Did I miss anything?”  
“Nothing major. Their first day after is ending. Kaito apparently sludged Shuichi though! Something about saying nothing to Monokuma and him holding my wish” I laughed some. That seemed to make total sense honestly. I may have known Kaito for only a couple hours, but just from the strategy meeting I could tell he was the hot-headed hero type  
“So it’s nighttime?” I asked her  
“Oh..I just realized we can’t tell the time. I guess it is because Shuichi--” She looked down to her own tablet, a bewildered look on her face “Is waking up? That’s confusing”  
“Hmmm...that makes sense. A lot of sense actually,” I leaned back in my chair some “They’re in some kind of simulation. There’s no need to literally sleep when their bodies are sleeping right now”  
“So what should we do? Just not know the time?”  
“Seems like it” I heard her huff and mutter “I don’t think it would have been all that hard to install a window or clock” I laughed again  
“We should probably take shifts then, right?” She asked me  
“Seems like that’s the most reasonable thing right now. So we can make sure anyone who d--...wakes up doesn’t freak out, right?”  
“Exactly!”  
“How should we time it?”  
“Maybe by the time they stay awake? It seems like that passes normally”  
“Alright, so we switch off every day?” She nodded

{ }

Adjusting to this timeframe is rough though. I think I only got a nap in before it was my shift. At least it wasn’t a dull day in the simulation. They had gotten their motives, although I couldn’t flip through them all fast enough to watch multiple ones. They all had the same gist though, most important person and something tragic happened. It was a sort of lazy cliffhanger on Monokuma’s end.  
Kokichi was really pushing for everyone to watch them though. Interesting. I mute the large screen and set my tablet to Kokichi. He was dragging Gonta along with him, I feel sort of bad for Gonta. He’s too gullible though and he needs to learn that. He’s going to get himself killed. You didn’t need to say it.

Then Kokichi told Gonta everyone hated bugs. It was honestly scary how passionate Gonta was. Kokichi really knew how to push the right buttons. Gonta quickly came up with the idea of a bug meet and greet. It sounded innocent enough, but with how angry he seemed and how fast he ran I’m sure if I were still there I would have been freaked out.

The scene unravelling in front of me made me laugh some, it was so extreme. I also hadn’t completely noticed it but Tenko definitely had a crush on Himiko. Weird dynamic but I think if they worked it out they could contrast each other nicely. Though, at the moment Himiko was busy being buried in bugs as the nighttime announcement rang out. Shuichi called out to Kokichi with annoyance at him still being gone.  
I figure I might as well switch over to Kokichi once again. Kirumi was talking with him before he told her to catch him. She’s fast and agile. Along with her perfectionist attitude and her intelligence she could probably get away with a murder-- no. Stop thinking about it.  
After some time Kokichi came back. Kiibo whipped out a recording function and Gonta turned on Kokichi. Is it really turning? I guess technically. Kokichi got what he deserved and maybe some more, with bugs swarming around him. It feels like bugs are crawling over me. I lazily flip through the people who weren’t at the bug meet and greet.  
I see Kaito in bed before the screen fades to black. Guess they’re all asleep by now. Time to wake up Akamatsu.

My body jumps some as I hear a hiss and some loud, heavy pants. Huh? I look around and see Ryoma--with no beanie on--pop up from a pod. I stare at him surprised. Just because the night was still skipped. I guess from his murders perspective they did it during night but in reality it wasn’t shown. This is getting complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone noticed but the chapter names are based off the chapters in the game!! :)


	3. The Thin Line That Divides Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma wakes up and a new room is discovered. Rantaro doesn't know his own limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst go brrr. Ryoma & Rantaro are a duo of boys who ignore their own limits till they're in too deep.  
> (TW: Some self depricating and suicidal thoughts)

I realize I’m completely lost in thought and when I snap back Ryoma is staring me down. I never realized how empty his eyes looked. He reaches for his beanie, I assume to cover his face.  
“Can you explain what’s going on” He asks me bluntly  
“Not really. I think that,” I point to the large muted screen, where Shuichi is waking up and heading somewhere “Is a simulation. When you die you wake up. Akamatsu’s asleep right now” He nods and hums  
“And you can watch it?”  
“Yeah, on your pod thing there’s a tablet you can detach. There’s a menu to control who you look at” Another nod  
“So it’s the next morning?” “Yeah. Nighttime skips. I’m sure it’s for some viewing experience or something”  
“Can I?” He points to the screen that controls the large screen. I nod and scoot away some from it “Course”  
“I’m not a big fan of magic myself but Himiko seemed really excited for her show. I’d feel bad if I missed it. And--well. You’ll see I’m sure” He explains nonchalantly while hopping on a chair to reach the tablet and flipped to the automatic camera.  
That’s...really sweet actually. I had completely forgotten about the magic show.  
“Should I stay up for this? I’m not all that tired and...I doubt we’ll need shifts anymore soon” “Do what you want” There was this weird air around Ryoma. I went to Kaede’s pod

“Heey Akamatsu. It’s mornin’” I poked her shoulder and she startled awake “Oh sorry, didn’t mean to freak you out” I raised my hands in a sort of defensive manner. She seemed to relax some  
“My shift?” “Yeah. Himiko’s magic show is about to happen right now” She looked delighted to hear that. I didn’t want to crush that with the bad news. You should tell her. It doesn’t matter, most of them will die. She’ll find out. You just sparked hope in her for it to be crushed. My mind debated with itself. And while it did she got up. A sad look found its way to her face. She gently smiled though  
“Morning Ryoma, you excited for the magic show?” Kaede casually asked him. He looked caught off guard and hesitantly answered  
“Not necessarily. Feel I’ve got to watch it though”

Being in a killing game was pretty stressful. And doing it twice wasn’t any better. But watching Himiko not appear from the tank when she only had a minute? I could see Kaede becoming fidgety and nervous, but Ryoma’s gaze is intense. It’s filled with sadness and anticipation.  
The piranhas fell. Himiko still wasn’t out. I appreciated everyone who was there trying to stop Himiko from being eaten alive. But as they pulled away the curtain--  
I understand now. Why Ryoma looks so desolate. Everyone probably thinks he died just then as well. Ryoma let out an empty sigh  
"As I thought"  
"Ryoma...I'm sorry. I'm sure everyone will find out who did it though!" Kaede tried to cheer him up, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears  
"Rantaro, what do you know?" I smiled nervously  
"About...your death? Not anything. Why?" "Not that. Your ultimate"  
"Oh. It's a bit more than just an ultimate but...survivor. That wasn't my first killing game."  
Kaede looked shocked, Ryoma just cocked a brow at me "I only remembered once I woke up. I can recall the last game too. Before that, I was the Ultimate Adventurer. I 'won' the killing game and chose hope and sacrificed myself. I thought it might be an execution. It was actually being put in another killing game though"  
"I see. That might be important to understanding what's going on here" They both had such intense looks on their faces, I chuckle to lighten the mood some  
"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it, huh? No point worrying now" "Agreed"

There's this silence that fills the room. One where none of us could add anything. We were trapped and couldn't do anything.  
"Hey Ryoma? You don't have to answer but- well...who did it?" Kaede asked him gently. I'm just as curious as she is.  
"Seems you've got a ways to go," Ryoma hung his head with his words "Although, I'm not sure I can really say that anymore. But...we should wait for Shuichi to deduce it. You'd be proud of him.  
His eyes look like they're no longer stuck on the past. He's becoming more of an ultimate thanks to you"  
While speaking the sentiment, he flipped the large screen from the automatic investigation cameras to Shuichi. Kaito and him were walking to Ryoma's room. Even how he carried himself was different. He really was growing. He seemed less hesitant to point out what he was thinking. I looked at Kaede. She seemed proud. She should be.

It seemed like Shuichi wasn't all caged up socially either. He was working with Kaito. That seems to give him strength. Maybe he still has a ways to go though, because he's asking Kaito why he's trusting him. How he could be the killer. Kaito's shouting. Not in an angry way. Just in his Kaito 'I'm here!' attitude. He's telling Shuichi how he trusts him, he's his sidekick afterall. Sidekick? That's odd. But he helps Shuichi, it's obvious.

{ Ryoma Hoshi }

Is this what comes after death? Obviously, but what if I die again? No, I can't be thinking like that. I'm worried about what will become of us because of me. I'm sure the authorities are still looking for me. I'm also worried...about her. My cat was the only thing I had. I hope she's in good care, but what if she isn't?  
I focus my eyes again on the investigation at hand. It was only so much time until I died. And I had nothing to live for either. Me staying alive or dying didn't matter.  
I jump off the chair. Staying here will do me no good.  
Kaede is looking at me with a confused look but I ignore her. Might as well see what’s around. Maybe I can find a beanie, after all my habits in there seem to have stuck and my head feels a bit empty without it. 

{ }

Eventually I open the door to a library. It’s significantly larger than the one in there. I can hardly see though and cough at the waft of dust that hit me. I head back to the room I woke up in.  
Kaede’s sitting at the table that holds the tablet in control of the theatre screen. Our remaining classmates are still investigating. I see Kirumi staring down into the tank with, what I assume to be, a fake look of focus. My hand digs around in my pocket and pulls out a familiar small box. My hands flip the lid a couple times before popping a cigarette in my mouth. I nervously gnaw on it some.  
It squishes. What.  
Why do I have actual cigarettes? What happened to my fake ones? Guess I never had them. I take it out of my mouth and land on rolling it in my fingers to calm my nerves.  
“Hey Kaede, are there any lighters around?”  
“Hmmm, I don’t think so? You weren’t planning on smoking, were you?”  
“No no. Found a library but I couldn’t find a light switch. I don’t smoke”  
Out of nowhere Rantaro popped up from his pod. I guess he couldn’t sleep. He squatted down to the table and opened a compartment, pulling out a couple candles and a match box.  
“Mind if I come with?” I shook my head and led the way

{ }

“Wait,” I told Rantaro as we stood outside the doors “Are you sure you want to come in?” I had been thinking about it on the way here. The wound of being killed must be fresh in his mind  
“Yeah for sure. I want to be familiar with this place,” He took a look at my serious expression and smiled. It wasn’t genuine, we both knew it “Hey no need to worry. I know my limits. I’ve been around the world after all” I sighed and opened the door.

Rantaro lit the two candles he had, handing me one. I nod as a thanks and begin to look for a possible light source. I had to go deep into the library before I found a small lamp sitting on a table. I tried turning it on to no avail. My eyes follow the cord to the wall it’s in, I walk to it and find a switch, probably for the outlet. I flip it and a soft yellow light illuminates from the middle of the area.  
A loud thunking sound comes from my right, without realizing I flash stepped away from where I was, staring at what would have been behind me. For a moment I feel a harsh pain on my head. Guess it still haunts me.  
“Rantaro, you around?”  
“Mhm” His affirmative sound was shaky and quiet. He wasn’t ready to be in here. I shouldn’t have left him alone. Dammit.

I quickly walked down the aisles towards where I heard the sound. I found Rantaro mostly due to his candle. He’s stiff as a board. I slowly approach him, he’s trembling  
“Let’s get out of here” He slowly nods. But neither of us move. I didn’t want anyone behind me. But it seems like he couldn’t move “Hey Rantaro? Is it fine if I grab your sleeve?” I’ve been around people having episodes, and it seemed like his was just beginning. Doing anything without making him aware wouldn’t help. He slowly nodded with a shaky smile. I took his sleeve and dragged him to the entrance. I was sweating and shaking a bit myself.  
You have nothing. He should kill you right now. You deserve it for making him go through that. You deserve to lose all the air in your lungs and drown.  
My breathing was quickening, and I found myself nearly running out of there with Rantaro--trying to escape him and help him.

When we got into the hall he practically slammed the door shut. I sit against it, my legs giving out. Everything felt like it was folding in on me.

{ }

I don’t know how long we sat there.  
“Hey, sorry for losing my cool back there” Rantaro broke the silence surrounding us.  
“It’s fine. We both did. There’s no need to worry about it. Though...you need to be careful. You have to give yourself time to heal” It feels more like I’m comforting myself, but he smiles. It seems more genuine.

I see Kaede walk around the corner, obviously looking for us.  
“Ryoma, Kirumi is going to be here soon. I figured I should tell you” She tells me  
“So soon?” I stare at my hands, deciding “I guess I shouldn’t avoid her”  
As I round the corner, my body stops. Can I face her? I hear Rantaro pipe up, probably thinking I had left  
“Kirumi..? What happened?”  
“They had motive videos. She was apparently the prime minister and felt the need to help her people. I don’t think that what she did was okay though! But well...I’m in no place to talk”  
Should she have gotten away with it? Would I feel better if she had?

I continue to the main room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's 99% possibility that I'll write from Ryoma's POV again, little man owns my heart


	4. Life Beyond the Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirumi and Ryoma confront each other.   
> (This is going to have two parts, both of which are taking place in Chapter 3 of DRV3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a couple inconsistent parts of my formatting because I thought it would transfer different, I'll make sure to look out for it in the future, so sorry if it makes reading this frustrating!!

Kirumi is standing alone in the main room with a quizzical look on her face. That look becomes shock as she sees me  
“Hey Kirumi,” Her eyes dart around, probably looking for a way to get away “No worries, I’m not here to do anything. I’m not the murderer here after all” My face went dark. That wasn’t a joke, it was more of a warning  
“I-...I see. Then why are you here?”  
“To make sure we’re on the same page I guess” I loosen the tie that’s lying lazily around my neck, I really just want to get this over with “I don’t hold it against you; what you did. And none of us know what happened to the nation or where we are. But Tojo, look at me” I put on a threatening, empty look “If you even think of killing anyone here I’ll take care of you myself”  
She flinched some and nodded  
“I understand. You said ‘us’, are Rantaro and Kaede here as well?”  
“Yeah. My best guess is Kaede is giving us time to talk it out and Rantaro’s just going along with it for now” She nodded. We were at a standstill.  
“Do you have anything you want to say?”  
“Not necessarily about this. Do you mind if I talk openly about my nation?” Her nation? The people she killed me for?  
“I don’t, no” Again a silence fell on us. I cleared my throat  
“Alright, glad we could have this chat. Do you want me to give you a rundown of this place now?” “Please, if you don’t mind”

{ }

I told her everything we knew and the situation. She seemed to adapt to it quickly  
“I do have a question though, have any of you...tested your ultimates?”  
“Hm, no, I don’t think so. Why?”  
“Well it’s mostly just because of our outfits. It seems like there’s some physical disconnection with who we were in...there and who we are now. It’s entirely plausible that ultimates that take more training and physical devotion wouldn’t transfer over to here. Or perhaps solving cases wouldn’t come as naturally to Shuichi as they do now”  
“He’s only an apprentice, you shouldn’t act like it just comes to him. But I get what you mean”  
“I shouldn’t but he does have potential. I know he has an amazing potential in him”  
“I see. Let me ask you something, are you scared of not being the ultimate maid?”  
Her eyes widened until she looked at me with a straight face  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well...how do I explain it? For Kaede and myself our ultimates were just something. Kaede being a pianist is just a passion of hers she turned out to be good at I’m pretty sure. But I’ve never seen you act like a person. You’re always a tool taking services. Even when you killed me, it wasn’t for a selfish reason, was it? You felt you needed to save your nation and I had nothing. It was the most logical course of action as the ultimate maid”  
“I live to serve, Ryoma, I thought that was quite obvious”

I sighed and went to my pod, grabbing my tablet   
“Then Kirumi, do you really have anything to live for? If you have no passions besides what people want from you?”  
“My passion is to serve, I’m honored to fulfill my requests!”  
“You aren’t, the ultimate maid is”

Again it was quiet. I turned to take my leave. As I walked out, I saw Kaede and Rantaro by the door. Her face was surprised. I just huffed and continued walking, deciding to sit in the dining hall.

{ Kirumi Tojo }

I stare at Ryoma as he takes his leave. Of course I have something to live for. My service makes me fulfilled.

But…  
What if I’m no longer the ultimate maid?

I shake my head quickly, what a ridiculous thought. I look to the cinematic screen that showed our classmates. It seemed as though they were exploring a new floor. It had a dark atmosphere and looked old. It made a part of me itch.

Kaede and Rantaro soon walked into the room. I nodded as a hello to them.  
“Hi Kirumi! Did Ryoma show you the ro--er. What we know?” I assume she was avoiding the word rope, either for herself or due to my execution. Perhaps both. I rubbed my hands at the thought of my climbing, to my surprise I didn’t have any gloves on.  
“Yes, he did. Are our classmates the only form of entertainment here?”  
“There’s a library through the dining hall. It’s dark though, I couldn’t find any lamps or anything” Rantaro told me, I felt my head cock. He went to the library? By himself? I guess as a...blackened I can’t say much but I would have assumed that wouldn’t be something you would want to put yourself through.  
“I see. Would you like me to find some lights for it?” He looked at me confused before smiling  
“Do whatever you want Kirumi, you don’t need my permission”  
“I’m well aware, I felt the need to check if that was a request though. Kaede, that goes for you as well. If you need anything, please let me know”  
“Ah! Of course Kirumi, but I saw how everyone was treating you in there and I’d rather not pile anything on you”  
“I see...” I told her hesitantly, putting my hand to my chin. She must be talking about the morning before the magic show, when everyone was making requests. It wasn’t an issue though. I live to fulfill my requests!  
“Oh! Do you uh...want a request?” Kaede looked worried “In that case let’s spend some time together. We can treat it like a slumber party and make snacks and watch everyone get along!”  
“I see, then I’ll begin making preparations” I smiled and walked towards the door I assumed to be the exit, considering it was the only door connected to the room “A-Ah wait! Let me help!” I heard Kaede run up next to me.

{ }

In the kitchen, Kaede grabbed some sweets while I began to make popcorn. My eyes were trained on the kernels as I popped them in the pan. My mind began to wander and soon I found myself eavesdropping. Apparently Kaede had gone to talk with Ryoma.  
“So, do you want to join us?”  
“I’ll pass, thanks. I’m not one for sweets”  
“It’s not only sweets! Kirumi’s making a bunch of popcorn right now” “Still”  
“I don’t want to come off too pushy but, I don’t think you should spend your first night here alone. I...want us all to be friends. And I know that I began this rift and I’m not asking you to forgive or befriend Kirumi. But don’t start distancing yourself from us. Please!” My heart began to ache. I didn’t deserve to be forgiven after all.  
“Kirumi!” Kaede popped back from the dining hall “Do you mind making a bit more? Ryoma’s joining us! And I think Rantaro is. And if he isn’t, I’ll eat his serving!” She was practically a ray of sunshine. I nodded and added additional kernels and oil.  
“By the way Kirumi, do you have any snacks you want?”  
“No, grab whatever you like” She hummed and pressed further “Okay! Thenn...what’s your favorite sweet? Unless you don’t like any of course!” I looked at her, taken aback some, before closing my eyes with a smile.  
“Hmm..I suppose if I must choose, then cakes. They’re quite enjoyable to make and can vary greatly from something simple to something elegant. There are very few situations where a cake is inappropriate. And decorating it is...fun as well” I looked to her and that seemed to make her content as she nodded and took her arm full of sweets to the main room.

{ }

Once we were settled into the main room, Kaede leaned in front of the tablet to control the screen on the wall  
“Do you guys have any preference on who we watch?”  
“Kokichi’s pretty entertaining. A couple nights ago he got Gonta to capture everyone. It’s interesting to try and figure out how he ticks” Rantaro piped up. Ryoma and I both seemed to not mind who it was on, so she flipped it to Kokichi.

Oddly enough our choice didn’t matter, because they were all gathered in a room surrounded by weapons  
“What is this place?” Kaede asked  
“Right, you weren’t in there for the labs. It seems like an ultimate lab for someone like a mass murderer or something” Ryoma explained to her  
“But there’s no one with an ultimate like that?”  
“Perhaps we missed who it was? Anyone could be hiding their ultimate. Nighttime skips, correct?” I suggested  
"Yup, why? You think they revealed it at night?" Rantaro cocked his head to me  
"Maybe. But it seems like everyone knows, so before is a possibility. After...my trial I'd assume"  
"Oh! So we probably missed it because you two were talking is what you mean?" Kaede clarified for me  
"That checks out, I wasn't paying attention to it at the time" Ryoma added

We all watched in anticipation to see who it was. The group argued between themselves about how they should tie her up to prevent a murder, mentioning an assassin. Then Kaito finally said her name  
"Leave Maki to me! I'll take down that mask of hers"  
"Ohhhhh" Everyone collectively had the realization. I nodded my head, that made complete sense.  
"Where do you think she came up with kids from?" Kaede asks us  
"Maybe younger siblings?" I suggest  
"Maki doesn't seem like...the sibling type" Rantaro seemed pretty confident  
"Could be based off of something. Like in school maybe younger kids liked being around her. Or maybe she's just good with kids" Ryoma's answered seemed the most reasonable, so we all landed on that as the answer.

{ }

Now that we were outside of the simulation, it was obvious how short the days were. It seemed like a couple of hours. Our minds must have stretched out the days or adjusted to the days in there.  
I watched in interest as Shuichi went to the courtyard. It was known that him and Kaito trained, but no one knew what they actually did. Kaito seemed to be late, when he arrived he had Maki in arm. It seems he was serious about taking Maki’s mask down.  
It was heartwarming to watch, but I heard Ryoma cough and ask  
“Should we be watching this?”  
“It does seem a bit...intimate” I agreed with him  
“Oh! Sorry! I got a bit distracted, I’m just proud of Shuichi. I was right when I said if he picked his chin up and took off that hat he’d be cool!” Kaede switched to a random person. All of the sudden we were all watching Kiibo talking to Angie. What a strange pairing. Angie was talking about Atua, as usual. Oddly enough, Kiibo seemed to believe every word Angie was saying.  
“I have a bad feeling about this” Rantaro pointed out “And the motive is coming soon”  
The air suddenly became stiff, we all knew he was most likely right. He put his hands up and smiled “Sorry, I didn’t mean to dampen the mood. I don’t think it’s anything to worry about though”  
“And why is that?” I ask him. That’s odd to say about a motive to kill  
“Well obviously I don’t want anyone to be killed, but us being here is proof that that isn’t the end of them. It relieves me at least”  
“Yeah but couldn’t this just be the afterlife?”  
“I guess, even so we’re all together. I don’t think anyone should die but...this feels more real than death would I think. Some people say the afterlife is just endorphins your brain releases before you die. I think then it’d be more like a dream. This feels just a bit too grounded to be heaven or whatever. Like, don’t you think there’d be a piano for Kaede at least?”  
“Well...I guess that makes sense” Kaede looked deep in thought  
“That’s just how I’m interpreting it though, it’s just not a bad thing”  
“I agree” I smile at him “Of course I don’t want anyone to die but I’m glad that that’s not the end of any of us” Ryoma and Kaede nod at us. I doubt they agreed but I’m sure they understood.

We all pointed our attention back to our classmates, it seemed as though Rantaro was correct with the motive prediction, because the next morning they were called to the gym.

{ }

“You get to resurrect one of the four people who have died so far and welcome them back to the academy as a transfer student!” The entire atmosphere changed in a second. We all stared at one another.


	5. The Transfer Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all wait in anticipation for the resurrection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter spit on me and fucked my wife it was so rough for me to write for some reason

{ Rantaro Amami }

We all are frozen in place. I nervously laughed. It felt like with that deep, breathy laugh my soul was leaving me. Being brought back to the killing game? How would that even work? I look down to my hands.  
I’ve already sacrificed myself for this game, for my friends. I was the first to be killed here. Being brought back? My hands clench in a stressful and blind anger.  
“May I interest anyone in tea? We can discuss this over a cup. It would be wise to have a minute to compose our thoughts” Kirumi broke our silence. I look at everyone. We all share a stressed look. Her idea seemed reasonable.  
“Sure, sign me up for some” I give her a thankful smile. I don’t know how I would have managed with my own thoughts.  
“Y-Yeah, I’ll take one too” Kaede had an intense look on her face. It reminds me of the first class trial.  
“Mm, alright, sure” Ryoma agreed with the two of us.

Kirumi took her leave to prepare the cups of tea. Kaede claps her hands together and quickly jumped up from her chair  
“Alright! My chair’s pretty uncomfortable, I’m going to see if there are any pillows we can sit on” With a hurry she left the room. Ryoma and I shared a look.

“Do you want to go back?” He asks me. He’s completely serious  
“No. I don’t. I-I...” I take a deep breath in “In my last game I didn’t kill anyone. I lived until the end and I sacrificed myself. I’ve already done this two times--isn’t that enough?” I held my head in my hands as a dark laughter came from me “Maybe it isn’t. Maybe I’ll just have to do this over and over. I want to help them, I do, but what about me?”  
“I think I know a way to avoid it. I’ll tell all of you though. I get why you guys wouldn’t want to go back” I nod at him but...how he phrased that was weird.  
“Do you want to go back?”  
“Yeah. It’s pretty uncool of me but I’d like another shot at it all. Maybe I can find something to continue living for” “Or make it”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“I mean...you find close relationships as something to live for, right? And family comes naturally for that but something like a girlfriend or boyfriend or even a best friend takes work and time and you make it together”  
We both stayed quiet. I just hope Ryoma realizes that it isn’t always black and white on whether you have something to live for.

{ }

Kaede came back first, holding four pillows with a smile.  
“Would either of you like one?” We both agreed and all settled on the floor in a circle. Soon Kirumi came to us with trays in hand, placing it down and preparing us each a cup. Before taking a seat between Kaede and I. She then cleared her throat.

“So one of us can be resurrected?” She started our conversation  
“Right...” Kaede awkwardly muttered out  
“Do any of us want to go back? Personally, I don’t mind one way or the other. I’m happy to serve you three or those 12. I doubt they would accept me back anyways” Kirumi explained her reasoning. I nodded at her.  
“I don’t want to. I’ve been in two separate killing games at this point. I know that I’d be useful to them though as the ultimate survivor. There’s the possibility they’ll want to bring me back to life just because I was the first victim too”  
“I don’t mind going. I’d like to see if I could find a reason to live. Though, I can survive staying here”  
“I...” We all looked patiently at Kaede “I want to go back. I want to see all of them again. I want to tell Shuichi I’m proud of him and thank Kaito for helping him but--well. I don’t think they would forgive me” Her hands were trembling.

I understand why they’d want to go back but I couldn’t stand going back. I look to Ryoma. He nodded at me.  
“Right, you want me to explain how I think you can avoid being resurrected. Well, we can assume you have to be hooked up to these pod things to be in there, right? I checked them out, there are wires hooked up to everyone. But when I woke up I didn’t need to take anything off. So if you don’t lay down, you won’t go back” Why didn’t I think of that?  
“Then where would we sleep?” Kaede asked  
“You found these pillows, right? Were there blankets or anything?” “Oh! There definitely were! So we can make a makeshift futon for Rantaro! Right?” “Exactly. There was something else odd, but it doesn’t really relate to avoiding the resurrection”

We all looked at Ryoma with a confused look “Kiibo was hooked up as well. I don’t get why a robot would need to, but I guess he couldn’t just be there” We all hummed and nodded. After sitting there for a minute, Kirumi spoke again  
“So...Angie took the necronomicon, correct?”  
“Ummm, yeah! Why?”  
“So we should set the camera to her and see if she goes along with the ritual” We all agree with her.

{ }

It was interesting to watch someone so devoutly religious in a place where you’re forced into a death game. When it had happened, we were all too distracted by the motive but the student council was odd. It made sense Angie would take this opportunity to create a cult.  
We didn’t see much interesting except for a student council meeting (where Angie state Atua had told her who to resurrect) and the student council telling Maki to stay inside during nighttime.

The next morning came quickly. We were all becoming impatient. I wish I still had my rings, or anything to fiddle with. Monodam passed out a flashback light and all of us seemed to give up on a reveal anytime soon as she smashed it.  
“Angie tell me...who do you plan to resurrect?” Shuichi asked with annoyance and what seemed like a bit of diluted venom in his voice  
“Wellll we can’t bring back murders, so not Kaede or Kirumi! And Ryoma is a criminal who broke the rules of not showing our motive videos to on another,” The others eyes were on me. I could hardly breathe “So! We’ll bring back the late Rantaro Amami!” Kirumi muted the screen.  
“Rantaro...” “I know. They can’t know. They don’t mean it. I just can’t stand it”  
“I know, but we aren’t entirely sure that the ritual will be successful,” Kirumi comforted me “I believe we should keep a screen on Angie. Is that alright with you Rantaro?”  
“Yeah...I-I can avoid it anyways. I’d like to know when it’s about to happen though” “I understand. Please tell any of us though if it’s too stressful” I nodded as Kirumi gently rubbed my shoulder, only for a second. That small act seemed to calm me down significantly though, because it feels like I can breathe again. She was almost like the older sister I never had. That’s sort of weird to think though, huh?

After that, the slumber party atmosphere was completely lost. Everyone still stuck around though. We were all impressed by Angie’s ability to run the student council while making such lifelike wax sculptures of us. It was also haunting to see.

{ }

It was some time before anything happened. Tenko tried to stop the resurrection, which I’d have to thank her for if I see her anytime soon.  
It seemed like we could watch the nights until the last person goes to bed, honestly I didn’t understand very well how it worked. Then came the resurrection.  
“Oooh! Angie needs a candle to burn the necronomicon! Hmmm” I had a bad feeling as Angie spoke to herself. She left her lab and entered the middle empty room, only for Kiyo to be there.  
“Are we...going to see a murder right now?” Kaede whispered out  
“Seems like it” Ryoma agreed cooly, but I could tell he was tense

Then it happened. Kiyo hit her with a wooden plank. She wasn’t dead, as the camera didn’t change. To double check I looked at my tablet. No symbol indicating she was deceased. Kiyo put some tape on her forehead and carried her back to her lab. He brought a katana and--  
“Switch the screen-!” I gasped out, jumping up and switching it to the first person my finger touched. Kiibo laid on the ground, staring blankly at the ceiling. I walked over to the pods.  
“R-Rantaro, what’s wrong?” Kaede asked me  
“I know we were all caught off guard but, we shouldn’t make Angie watch herself bleed out” I explained, stopping above Angie’s pod. She gasped, her back arching. She mouthed something, but I couldn’t understand due to the glass.

I lightly tapped on the glass, it hissed back  
“Morning Angie”  
“Oh my Atua! Rantaro! Did the ritual work?”  
“Err..no. I’m sure you can understand the situation though”  
She seemed to zone out before sitting up  
“Ah, I see I see. Hello everyone!” Everyone said their hellos “Sooo...when they catch Korekiyo he will come here as well?” She asked us  
“Yes, his body is...” Kirumi walked   
“It’s right here” I pointed to Angie’s right, where he lay in his pod between her and Tsumugi.

Angie hummed and closed her eyes, clasping her hands together. We all looked at one another confused “Ah! It must be Atua’s naptime, well Angie will hear his message later” All of us awkwardly nodded.

{ }

It felt as though we were too used to explaining how this place worked. Angie was very understanding though, she probably thought this was a heaven of some sort. She opted for exploring more than watching everyone else with us  
“Oh Angie, you may not want to go to the library. None of us have really explored it so it’s dark and dusty. The candles are in this table but er...” Kaede’s sentence trailed off as she showed the candles, she was definitely thinking of what to say “I don’t think splitting off too far from us would be the best idea. Of course do what you want though!”  
“Atua appreciates your kindness Kaede! Angie will stay nearby” She practically skipped off out of the room  
“I think one of us should make sure she’s okay. Maybe this is just how she deals with shock though” Ryoma pointed out to all of us. Kirumi nodded and stood up, leaving the room as well.

{ }

After we were sure night was over, we switched the camera to Himiko. Maki and Shuichi were talking with her in front of the art lab, panicking over Angie not answering. Kokichi picked the lock. Then they found Angie’s body. She looked how she did before I changed the camera when she woke up. The odd part was our effigies hanging from the ceiling, Kaede’s being stabbed. I heard her make a surprised sort of disgusted sound.

The investigation began as it usually did. It was odd knowing the culprit honestly. Everything Kiyo did felt wrong to watch. Especially his idea of doing a seance.  
“There’s no way...he’s planning on doing another murder? Why?” Kaede thought out loud. The air around us grew suffocating while watching this seance. We all jumped at the loud slamming sound during the singing. Then a hiss.  
Tenko was sitting up, rubbing her forehead. She looked around confused.  
“What’s happening you degenerate!” Her eyes were trained on me. I blinked and laughed some as Kaede approached her, offering her a hand to help leave the pod.  
“It’s a bit hard to explain...and you might not believe me but--” “Tenko!” Kaede began the whole ‘you’re dead’ speech before being cut off by a wail. It was from the screen. Himiko was on her knees besides Tenko’s bleeding body. She looked pained. I look to Tenko. Her eyes are filled with tears as they begin spilling out. I hear her whisper Himiko’s name before nodding.  
“I think I get it,” She looks to Kaede confused “But where are Angie and Kirumi?” “Oh, Angie just needed some time and we all agreed it’d be best if she weren’t alone. So Kirumi went with her” Tenko nodded once again, looking back to the screen.

{ Tenko Chabashira }

I’m dead. That’s a lot to take in. Kaede was here, so at least I wasn’t surrounded by degenerates. I can’t take my eyes off Himiko though, she seems out of it. She won’t respond to anybody.  
“You don’t have to watch if you don’t want to” Ryoma told me  
“No I want to! I need to watch Himiko” He nodded and turns to Kaede “You can give her the tablet then”   
“Oh yeah! Good idea Ryoma!” She turns from me to the device I jumped out of, grabbing some sort of screen and handing it to me “I already set it to Himiko. You can watch whoever you like through it though!” I look and there she is. Her eyes are unfocused and Gonta is trying to snap her back. Is this because of me?  
I wipe my eyes some, smiling to Kaede “Thanks Kaede! I’ll be like her guardian angel,” I have to watch over her. And if anyone dares to hurt her I’ll protect her! Somehow. My eyes look down to the right. There’s another device like the one I was just in. There lays Kokichi, asleep with wires attached to him. To my left is Kiibo, in the same state as Kokichi “So we were all here the entire time?”  
“Assuming this isn’t some convoluted heaven, yeah” Rantaro chuckled out. Does that mean..  
“So I can only see Himiko again if she dies?” The air becomes heavy. Rantaro looks like he’s avoiding saying something. Kaede’s hand gently falls on my shoulder. She has a sad but determined smile.  
“When this ends, we don’t know what will happen. They might survive and wake up from winning! We just can’t know” I guess there’s no way they could know. I hum in agreement.  
“So with that,” I point to the large screen focused on...my own dead body “You all saw my death?”  
“Technically yes” Ryoma answered  
“So do you know who killed me?”  
“Ah! Not for certain because it was dark but...the person who killed Angie was in the room when you died” Kaede explained to me  
“Kokichi..?” I asked with uncertainty. He was so weird and unpredictable honestly  
“No...Kiyo”

I paused for a moment. He was the one who set up this entire thing. It checked out to me  
“So now we wait for the class trial?” “Yup”

{ }

I never realized how annoying the trials were if you couldn’t say anything. I was frustrated and shouting as they began to accuse Himiko. She would never kill either of us! Luckily Shuichi swooped in--wait! He’s white knighting her again!  
I...guess it’s okay as long as he doesn’t make any moves on her! Someone needs to protect her, even if it’s a twig like him. It was weird though, whenever I saw any of the degenerates I didn’t get that immediate annoyance, and their voices didn’t sound like nails on a chalkboard.

That didn’t matter right now though. I need to worry about Himiko! She’s in the same state as she was in the investigation. Everyone’s explaining to her that she needs to fight back. Once she finally responds..well it’s making no progress. Everyone continues and Shuichi begins helping her. As much as I hate saying it, I’d need to thank him later.  
“You’re...right. Yeah...That’s right...If I gave up here, I wouldn’t be able to face Angie or Tenko...”  
“That’s right! So let’s do our best!” Gonta encourages her further  
“Nyeeeeh! Alright! I’m not gonna say it’s a pain anymore! I won’t give up! I’ll fight alongside everyone and survive!”

I feel my heart speed up and my breath hitch.  
“H-Himiko!” I began crying again. This is what I wanted. My words got through to her. I’m glad. I’m so proud of her. Kaede was grinning at me. I guess she understood getting through to someone, even beyond the grave. Shuichi had grown a lot since the beginning and it was thanks to her.

{ }

It was the end of the trial. We all had to watch Kiyo’s execution. I couldn’t care less. Of course I was angry at him for killing me. I was seething honestly. But I wanted to make sure Himiko was okay.   
Everyone was standing around where I assume Kiyo’s pod was. At this point Kirumi and Angie had come back. My eyes were fixed on my screen that held Himiko.  
“Tenko, hello hello!” I jumped some, looking to Angie  
“A-Angie. Hi” “Are you watching over Himiko? Atua told me you would along with him so Angie wouldn’t need to worry” She had a pleased look on her face “Although Angie must wonder what happened to Tenko!”  
“Oh well...Kiyo said we could do a seance to talk with you. Himiko was going to be the person who embodied you but I ended up doing it so Himiko could talk to you! Then he killed me...that degenerate” “I see I see! Atua thanks you for wanting to let Himiko talk to me” It was more for Himiko but I appreciate her thanking me.

Then he came up to us “Angie, Tenko...I..” Kiyo seemed nervous as he talked to us. I glare at him, ready to shout at him to back off but Angie speaks first  
“Would Tenko like to explore the library with Angie? Apparently no one has explored it, so it’s dark. We can use Atua’s guidance to find the lights!” She was completely ignoring him. With some thought I nodded “Sure Angie, let’s go” I followed her as she grabbed a couple of candles and led me to the library. In front of the door, she held my hand as we both entered.


	6. Leaving the Languid World to Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4. Ouch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soft chapter where they aren't watching the killing game and some of them take this time to smoothe things out (ALSO they make a map this chapter! Here's the actual map in case you can't visualize writing well (no worries I can't either) https://wdimth.tumblr.com/post/642051912274935808/heres-a-map-for-all-the-bitches-who-cant )

{ Kaede Akamatsu }

We all noticed Angie and Tenko leave. Honestly none of us could blame them. For myself and Kirumi we had some sort of motive, but for Kiyo it was just murder for the sake of murder. During his trial he said not to paint him as some serial killer, but I couldn’t help but think of him like that. Whether it was for love or not, he killed nearly 100 girls!  
He looked dejected though as the pair walked away. Slowly he turned to us, his hands were playing with his mask.

“Did anything about any of you...change when you woke up?” He asked us all, in a shaky small voice  
“Ummm..” I thought back to my short time in the killing game “It’s a bit embarrassing to talk about but yeah sort of” Everyone gave me a confused look, I sighed and played with the red necktie “It’s about...Shuichi. I had this sort of need to be around him and help him in there, I don’t know!” My face began to heat up “But now I’m just proud of him. I mean if I could see him again I’d like to! But it’s not this weird urge to be around him at all times”

“Kaede, apologies for being blunt but...that sounds like a crush. And it was quite obvious” My face was heating up as Kirumi spoke.  
“Wh-What? What do you mean obvious?!” Everyone seemed to chuckle some at me, I just puffed my cheeks out in embarrassment.  
“It is a bit the same for me. You all watched my trial, right?” Kiyo spoke out, we all nodded at him “Well it’s about my...sister. I idolized her in there, and even during my death I was happy to see her. It was like I was addicted to her being with me and..sending her friends. But now I have,” His hands were clenched to his arms, his expression had some kind of disgust and rage to it “A hatred for her. I won’t get into what she did but...I couldn’t love a monster like her. Now that I’m awake I realize I would never kill for her. My actions in there confuse me and I’ve hurt Tenko and Angie in actions I cannot comprehend” He took in a deep breath, as if during that rant he hadn’t breathed at all. We all were at a loss for words.

“My apologies, I did not mean to make it seem as though I want pity. I just find it odd the shift of emotions I’ve had”  
“It’s fine. As long as you know that doesn’t excuse you” Ryoma told him. Short and sweet, he probably said what we all were thinking better than we could have.  
{ }

I decided to leave the main room and find Tenko and Angie. I peeked my head into the library. It was giant. The lights were on though, so they must have found a switch or something. I slowly walked into the room, finding myself in between some shelves of books.  
“Angie, Tenko? Helloooo! Are you two still in here?” As I continued walking, I found myself in an open space containing tables and chairs, along with a spiral staircase leading up to a second floor.  
“Kaede! Hello!” “Hey Kaede, we’re up here!” I looked to where I heard their voices, there was a small square in the second floor so I could see that Angie was standing on Tenko’s shoulders on the second floor  
“W-What are you doing?! Isn’t that dangerous?” I asked out with panic in my voice, quickly climbing the stairs  
“Atua wouldn’t let me fall”  
“And I’m known for my balancing! My master always helped me train for situations like this” “What is this situation anyways?”  
“Atua guided Angie to a library corner! There I found a closet filled with art supplies! Atua tells Angie with this to paint the ceiling. Look, it is like a blank canvas!” Angie cheerfully explained, pointing to the ceiling. It was completely blank. “So I asked Tenko to help me see how big the roof is, so I can properly plan out how I use the space”

“A-Ah..” Those two were so reckless, it worries me. “Oh! Do you think we could make a map with what you found?”  
“Mhm! Definitely! There are a ton of canvases and papers and stuff” Tenko grinned at me   
“Can you show me where they are? I think it’d help anyone who woke up. Especially since it’s getting to the point where there are a bunch of rooms”  
“I’m finished for now, so we can show you!” Angie told us, hopping off of Tenko’s shoulders “When I was with Kirumi we also found a hallway, but Kirumi said we shouldn’t stray too far, especially since no one had found it yet”  
“Yeah, she’s right. Then let’s explore that first and then I’ll make the map!” “Yeah!”

{ }

Firstly, we peeked into the main room to see if anyone wanted to join us. Rantaro and Kirumi agreed. It seemed like Kiyo and Ryoma were in a deep conversation about regrets.  
Angie led us to a sliding door, which revealed a hallway going up. 

When we went into the hallway, it was a long, empty space mostly. There were four doors on the left, all of which strangely spaced from one another. On the right there was only one door. And at the end of the hallway there was a locked door.

Trying all five doors, they were locked, except the last one, the one on the right2. When we opened it we found...a large bed surrounded by candles. It had rose petals on the bed and the headboard was heart shaped.

“Ah...well” I coughed awkwardly and turned to leave the room. In the hallway I pressed my hand to my chin in thought.  
“What’s up Kaede?” Rantaro asked me   
“It’s just frustrating that there’s nothing that can help us leave! Or even any hints”  
“Yeah, it’s pretty annoying. I guess that means that soon we’ll get a hint or something”

We all left the hallway disappointed, leaving the door open. While entering the main room I realized how tired I was. I looked to the pod I had woken up from. There was this uneasy pit in my stomach.  
“I’m gonna go grab some blankets and sleep in the library. I don’t really trust these pods. Anyone wanna come with?” “Oh oh! Angie will. She needs to get sleep for the painting!” Everyone else seemed content staying awake. I was a bit worried about Rantaro, Kirumi and Ryoma though. They looked exhausted.

Either way, they all seemed to be unmoving. I led Angie to the closet stuffed with blankets and pillows, we both grabbed an arm full of the items and walked off to the library.

After setting up our makeshift beds, I went to flip the light switch  
“Wait!” I jumped at Angie’s voice “Leave the light on please”  
“Erm...I’m not sure I can sleep in a brightly lit room. How about we leave the lights on upstairs? That way in that hole in the floor it’ll be like a nightlight?”  
“Atua says that sounds alright! He thanks you Kaede” “Yeah, no worries”

{ }

I wasn’t sure how much time had passed when I woke up, but Angie was gone and all of the lights were off. She must have turned them off for me, how sweet.  
I went to the main room, everyone seemed to be watching the large screen in interest. Rantaro turned to me and smiled. Actually, he seemed to always be smiling. At least a bit.  
“Kaede, perfect timing”  
“Why, what’s up?”  
Ryoma made a thumbs up and pointed it to the screen as he turned to me “They’re all going into some VR thing Miu made. It’s all pretty fishy to me”

Just like Ryoma said, they were all sitting in chairs, putting on VR headsets. After starting them, their bodies seemed to go completely slack and besides Miu getting up to put something in Kokichi’s seat, they didn’t move at all.

“I believe this is all we will see” Kiyo spoke out after a minute. Everyone agreed with him  
“That’s disappointing” Tenko whined some, looking down at her tablet that focused on Himiko. I glanced at my tablet, I had laid it in my pod, before looking back to everyone.

“Oh! I was going to make a map so that if anyone else wakes up they can understand the layout of this place” I explained to all of them before grabbing my tablet heading to leave the room  
“Do you want some help?” Rantaro asked me. I was about to say that it would be alright, before I realized he probably has way more experience with maps than me, as the previous ultimate explorer. I accepted his offer and we made our way to the library. I grabbed the supplies we’d need and laid them all out on the dining room table. 

{ }

Making the map was simple enough, although it took a couple drafts and some walking around to make sure we got the approximate size right. Rantaro seemed sort of out of it the entire time, but he was a help.

“Alright! And we’re done. Let’s go put it up!” I grinned at him. He nodded and sheepishly scratched his neck  
“Actually Kaede, I want to talk to you” By his tone, he was serious. Immediately my smile faded  
“What’s wrong?” “Nothing! Nothing...sort of. Man I don’t know how to go about this, sort of pitiful huh? Anyways, it’s about us”

“Amami--” “Rantaro is fine” I was surprised but nodded and continued “Rantaro, you’re making it sound like we’re a couple whose relationship is falling apart” I lightly smiled at him. His entire mood was gloomy and I wanted to brighten it a bit. He laughed some, but it sounded heavy  
“Sorry sorry, no more beating around the bush. I want to be friends,” My eyes widened as he continued “I’ve been thinking about it a lot. You had good intentions and it made sense considering the time motive. So...yeah”  
“Wh--I...Rantaro. Thank you but well--we don’t have to be friends! I mean I’d like to but it seems like you’ve come to that decision logically, right?”

“Uhhh...yeah? Is there something wrong with that?”  
“Yes! Well no but yes! You don’t have to be okay with me just because logically it makes sense! How you feel should play a bigger role in this than logical anything. It’s your...death. And I’m your killer. If you can forgive me I’ll be seriously impressed.  
Not that that’s a challenge or anything! I just mean that you don’t need to think about it only. Does that make any sense?” His eyes were the wide ones now. He looked down to his lap, his hand to his chin. I couldn’t see his eyes and he seemed lost in thought.

“Thanks, Kaede. You’re really something. I think I do want us to be friends though. It might take me some time to regain my trust or anything. Sorry, I can’t really help it”  
“Don’t be sorry! You have nothing to be sorry about, it’s completely natural”

{ }  
Rantaro and I spent a bit longer together, talking like we did in the beginning of the killing game. Of course it wasn’t all smooth and perfect, but it was progress. And I’m happy he wants to be friends.

When we made it back, Ryoma, Kirumi and Kiyo were gone. I looked to the screen again, everyone alive was still sitting there limply. Angie and Tenko waved to us as we entered the room.  
Rantaro and I decided that next to the door would be the best place to put it, so if anyone got up to leave they would see it. We put the second floor above the first, so it was being stacked like it was in the building, even if it only consisted of the library’s second floor

Tenko quickly came over to look at the map “Kaede! That looks really good! Super simple, easy to understand. Perfect for the degenerates”  
“Thanks Tenko, but Rantaro helped a lot!”  
“Nah not that much, don’t worry about it Tenko” “Alright! Then I won’t. But I don’t need you telling me not to!” She puffed out her cheeks, glaring at Rantaro. We both began laughing until

“FUCK. I’M FUCKING DEAD? THAT SHITHEAD! I’LL KILL HIM!” We all jumped at the voice and looked over to the distinct voice of Miu. She was pissed, shouting and climbing out of her pod. I quickly walked over to her, worry written on my face  
“M-Miu please calm down” I asked her, gently putting my hand on her forearm. She pulled her arm away as if she had just been burnt   
“Don’t touch me you fucking skank! All you cum guzzlers are here, right? Where is he?! I’m gonna fucking choke him!” “No no no! No choking! Miu please take a deep breath!” She was frantically looking from pod to pod, a wide and angry grin coming across her face as she stopped at Kokichi  
“M-MIU!” I shouted as she raised her fist and swung it down to the glass. Rantaro booked it from the map, jumping over Himiko’s and Kokichi’s pods as if the were hurdles, stopping and using the momentum to spin and lift his arms under Miu’s, effectively making it so she couldn’t break the glass.

“Hey, this isn’t what’s gonna happen. Alright?” He spoke calmly to her, even as she continued to shout. Kiyo, Kirumi and Ryoma ran into the room, probably from the screaming. All of us were frozen in place from the sudden rage that appeared in the room with Miu. “Hey Kirumi, can you help me out here?” Rantaro asked Kirumi as Miu struggled in his grasp.

Kirumi nodded and quickly made her way over “Let’s take her to that room in the hallway, can all of you come with us?” We all nodded as Kirumi picked up her legs, following them to the room with the candles and heart shaped headboard. They placed her down as gently as they could with her struggling.  
“Wh-What’s with this scenery?!” Miu’s face flushed as she looked around

“Don’t get any ideas. It’s just the only small room we can keep you in” Ryoma told her  
“Aaah! What do you want with me!” Miu continued on whatever perverted train her mind was on.  
“Miu, have you calmed down now?” “W-W-Why?” “None of us want you to be upset, especially now. But you did just try to kill someone who can’t defend himself” Kirumi calmly spoke to Miu. Mentioning Kokichi though made Miu’s face turn to a scowl

“That fucking twink rat bastard” She began muttering to herself  
“Miu? You don’t have to tell us, but what happened?” I sat next to her on the bed, giving her a concerned look. She shied away from me, staring at her hands  
“He got someone to kill me! I dunno who but they fucking choked me on the roof!” “And this was in that VR program?” “Obviously, shit for brains!” I nodded and began to explain the situation. The screens and how we couldn’t view the VR, but outside of that could see everything

“E-Eeeh! You saw m-me put the p-p-poison in Kokichi’s l-lap?” “Well..we didn’t know it was poison until now but yeah” “E-EEK!”  
“Why’d you put it there?” My question seemed to turn her into a brick wall, that’s alright “Okay, nevermind. Do you...want to learn who your killer is? There will be a class trial. We can watch it, but you don’t have to!”  
“S-Sure. Yeah! I wanna see which motherfucker dared kill this girl genius! They’ll pay for it!” The tense atmosphere seemed to finally relax as we all trusted that she wouldn’t kill Kokichi if we brought her back.

She watched patiently and intensely as our remaining classmates investigated her death. One thing stuck out to me: Kokichi. He may be a sly and unreadable person, but he hadn’t tried to kill anyone before. I have to wonder what made him snap.

{ }

“Nee-heeheehee! Niiiice! Backstabbed by a trusted friend!” The stiff atmosphere was back. Miu was going to kill Kokichi. That’s why he had someone kill her. Honestly, could you blame him?  
“Q-Quit lookin at me like th-that! Y-You assholes! I-I-I ha-had to escape! The world needs my brains! And now I’m stuck here!”   
“It is quit common for people in stressful situation to...snap” Kiyo mentioned  
“Funny for you to say, degenerate” Tenko glared at him. I thought about it for a moment. Honestly, when Monokuma announced there was going to be a killing game, I thought someone was going to snap and kill someone to escape. Being held prisoner is a perfect circumstance for that. So it just happened later rather than sooner.

“Hey, Miu, it’s alright. At least I think it is. These are all weird circumstances, and especially stressful. I don’t blame you. That doesn’t mean that your plan was okay though, and I’m not the one who can forgive you, none of us can” Miu was avoiding looking at me, but she quit shouting and seemed less on guard.

{ }

After Shuichi revealed the culprit, we were all in shock. Even Miu seemed torn. The ‘alter ego’ Gonta didn’t clear up anything either. Gonta was crying and apologizing. He’s confused and it hurts so much to see him like this. Something about the outside world made him kill Miu. Everyone was crying as Monokuma set him on fire, including Miu as she was frequently wiping at her eyes.

Kiyo walked quietly over to a pod, the one between Rantaro’s and mine. We all followed him over. Gonta’s expression became a pained one. It didn’t seem like his eyes were going to open anytime soon.  
“As if I could cry over someone like Gonta!” We all looked at the screen in shock at Kokichi’s words. Ryoma quickly hopped on a chair and shut it off, his hand gesturing at us to continue.

“Move you assholes” Miu told us. Normally she was all bark no bite, but even now she lacked the bark. Her voice was quiet as she pushed through us. We all took a step back, feeling this was an intimate moment.

{ Miu Iruma }

I’ll be serious here, I’m torn as fuck. Torn in half like a well fucked-- ugh whatever! Gonta was a good guy I guess! I’m in a sort of dumbass state of shock. That he killed me, of all those bitches there, Gonta killed me? And now I’m looking down at him as he has this completely pained look on his face. This is stupid! I don’t know why I pushed them all away!  
Rantaro and Kaede didn’t want me touching this glass, right? So that probably means if I touch it, it’ll open.

I lightly rasped my knuckles on it. At least Gonta wouldn’t hit his head like I did. Seriously, I would have liked this sort of welcome party! Whatever.

Gonta’s eyes shoot open and almost immediately he begins crying  
“MIU?!” He shouts out at me “Hey shit-for-brai--” Before I could even get out my welcome, Gonta had sat up and was hugging me. Tight. Like way too tight. I could hardly breathe  
“GONTA SO SORRY! Gonta s-still no-not understand w-w-why he kill M-Miu! Go-Gonta not smart boy, s-so Gonta no und-derstand. But Gonta st-still so sorry!” I let out a gasp for air and patted his back as much as I could  
“G-Gonta! You’re squeezing her too tight!” Kaede told him with some panic in her voice. Thanks, Akamatsu. I felt him finally release me  
“Jeez, I know you’re excited to see my gorgeous face again but don’t cum all over me just yet!” I shouted out with some fake confidence. I didn’t know how to react to this situation. Gonta looked even more surprised as he looked at everyone.

“Kaede...alive? Everyone alive?!” “Yeah, it’ll be hard to explain to you but what happened with all the death is fake. We’re pretty sure. Everyone was asleep and dreamed it together, not knowing it was a dream. The other seven are in one of these pod things” Ryoma gave him a dumbed down summary, which is obviously all he could handle

“Gonta...so happy” He smiled and more tears began spilling down his face “Gonta think you all dead!” That seemed to make everyone snap, some tears falling down everyone’s faces. Besides Kiyo and Ryoma obviously. Those two hardly showed any major emotions anyways. Kaede ran up to Gonta, hugging him tightly. Everyone seemed to follow her as they all had a huge group hug. Gay.  
I stood to the side, playing with my hands. Why did Gonta get such a warm welcome? He killed me and all I got was some sort of intervention! And now they all were ignoring that to welcome him? It was unfair.

While staring at the group, lilac-pink eyes caught mine as Kaede’s head was popping out of the group hug. She grunted some while wiggling before her arm popped out of the wave of bodies. She smiled at me. A smile that said so much. It was warm and accepting and apologetic. And stupid and whorish! I let out a groan and waddled awkwardly into her arm. Quickly she squeezed me into the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think anytime soon I'll be writing in Gonta or Angie's POV, sorry :(  
> Also Angie and Tenko's bonding was less of "hey we need to talk about this" and more of a silent kind while they're together  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one! It was lots of fun to write and I almost cried while writing it :')


	7. The Voyage Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite liar gets the spotlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirumi and Kokichi make me so happy:)

{ Kirumi Tojo }

It was touching seeing everyone happy. After some time of sitting around and watching our seven remaining classmates, everyone was tuckered out. Afterall, watching them run around to unlock parts of the academy, the message from Kokichi, and Kaito planning something wasn’t the most entertaining.

Together they all went to the library, opting for it over the mysterious pods or the room in the hallway that was...obviously implying something more than just sleeping.  
Of course, as a maid, I helped set up the library with makeshift futons. Most of them fell asleep quickly. It was calming. Angie was snuggled up with Gonta, while the others stayed to themselves. Ryoma, Rantaro and Kaede all stayed awake though.  
“Ryoma, Rantaro, have you slept at all since you have arrived?” I asked them, knowing the answer  
“Have you?” Rantaro grinned at me  
“As a maid, I need to have to vigilance against rest for my masters” “Uhuh” He said, probably feeling as though he had won  
“May I interest you two in some tea then? It may help you rest” “I guess it’s worth a shot” Ryoma grumbled out. A smile found its way to my face as we walked to the dining room.

{ }

Of course, as a maid my previous masters needed assistance sleeping, so I knew the perfect brew to put them to sleep. Or at least make them want to try.  
“How would you two like your tea?”   
“I’ve got it. Thanks” “Yeah me too, thanks though Kirumi” The two assured me, quickly preparing their teas. I sighed as they drank. Soon Kaede walked in with her signature smile.  
“Hey guys, I’m gonna go see if any rooms opened, anyone wanna come with?” “Sure” Ryoma took the offer, saying he was tired of sitting around. Rantaro just shrugged and continued to sip his tea.  
I grabbed Ryoma’s cup and began to wash it in the kitchen.

“Kirumi, you know you’re gonna overwork yourself, right?” I didn’t look at him as I continued to wash the dish  
“Nonsense. This is my job” He just sighed.

{ }

Eventually, we both went back to the main room. I have this urge to watch over everyone in the game, so I’m most comfortable staying there.  
It was a couple of hours later until Rantaro went wandering off. It seemed natural for him to do, probably due to his ultimate. I’m sure Ryoma and Kaede just got distracted as well. I sat lost in thought. Who would die next? Would someone? There seemed to be a unity between everyone besides Kokichi. 

Speaking of Kokichi, I figured it would be most interesting to focus the cameras on him. Rantaro said he was entertaining afterall.  
It was interesting though, he was writing something down. No, not writing, scribbling frantically. Whatever he was writing already had enough in it to make a novel. Every now and then he would pause and lift his hands, tracing odd paths and mouthing something to himself, then continue writing.

I felt my eyes beginning to unfocus, and how tired my body actually was. With hesitance I went to the library. Unlike when I left it, the second floor lights were on. I slowly walked up the staircase to find Angie on one of the bookcases, haphazardly sketching on the ceiling with what seemed to be charcoal.  
“Angie? What are you doing”  
“Kirumi! I was just planning out Atua’s newest work!” She grinned, but then put the charcoal to her lips “Can Kirumi please leave? Atua is shy when He possesses Angie to create His art!” I nodded, taking the order and heading back downstairs. 

I found an empty pile of blankets and pillows, quickly changing the pillow cases and shaking out the materials before slowly laying down. It took some time before I could sleep.

{ }

When I woke up, I heard loud cheering and shouting. The sound of everyone alive and well calmed me some. No one was in the library anymore. I followed the sound to the main room, everyone’s head looked to me  
“Good morning Kirumi!” “Yeah good morning! Did you sleep well?”  
“Yes, although I would have appreciated being woken with the rest of you”  
“Gonta sorry! Gonta want to wake you up but Kirumi look so tired! And Kirumi so nice and deserve sleep” I sighed and nodded at him  
“It’s alright, I appreciate the thought. What is all the shouting about”  
“Oh Kirumi it’s fantastic! They got these hammers Miu made--” “Because I fuckin’ RULE! Gahaha!” “Yeah and they disable electronics so they’re gonna do the tunnel again!”

I looked to the screen as they were all gathered in front of the tunnel. It was odd to even see it again. I sat with everyone else and watched as they gave the tunnel their all. We were all cheering and watching in anticipation. Finally, with using the hammers frequently, they made it. To the end we never made it to.  
But what would happen then? Would they wake up?  
“GAAH!” Kaito slammed the hammer into what seemed to control the lock, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Red. It was all red and fiery. The happy attitude we had left us. Just their faces were enough to make my stomach turn. Then everyone fell over. I looked to everyone who had woken up in shock. They all seemed either angry or crushed.  
Kokichi soon appeared and began cackling. He began explaining everything to them. That the outside world was destroyed, they were sent off in a spaceship and he had brought them back to have a killing game and bring true despair. I slowly turned down the volume.

“Is that...what it’s like outside of here?” Tenko asked hesitantly. Kaede shook her head confidently  
“No way! Us waking up is proof of that. Whatever they’re in is a game we were all plugged in to. Think about any games you’ve played before, how many have been based off whatever is happening outside? I won’t believe it!”  
“Gonta...not understand” We all seemed torn  
“Look, we aren’t dead, everything that’s the truth in there isn’t the truth here” Kaede had that determined smile  
“I agree. I’d like to believe what Kaede says” I said to no one in particular. Their nerves seemed to calm down some.

“JACKASS!” We all turned to Miu as she shouted “Kirumi! Turn the volume back up!” I quickly did as she told me, Kokichi was laughing out  
“I, Kokichi Ouma, am the king! The mastermind! You can’t defy me since I have the exisals!”  
“SON OF A BITCH! That asshole! Fucking lying bastard!” Miu kept yelling “THAT’S MY GODDAMN INVENTION!” She was basically barking at this point “First you kill me! Then you take my remote?!”

On the screen, Kaito was rushing towards Kokichi, only to be grabbed by an exisal. Miu ran up to the screen and pointed to Kokichi’s hand. There was a remote, obviously controlling the exisals.   
“I made that, you asshole!” She kept shouting, even as Kokichi left. Miu made that? Why would Kokichi need it then? Either way, all of the survivors seemed destroyed. Like their world had been crushed. Even just looking at them made my heart heavy

“We should leave” I suggested to everyone, as everyone on screen began to slug back to their rooms.  
“What if they wake up?” Kiyo asked me with interest  
“Thanks to Kaede’s and Rantaro’s map, they’ll leave and find us at least” Everyone looked to the depressed group and nodded, leaving the room.

{ }

I would say it was about 20 minutes (although I couldn’t be certain considering there were no clocks) until I got this feeling nagging at my bones. I had to go back to the viewing room and I didn’t know why.

No one seemed to notice as I left, considering we were all split up. When I entered, there was no one. Some tablets were gone but outside of that, nothing. I shut the door quietly behind me and took a seat at the table. As I was going to mess with the tablet, I heard that familiar hiss. The one that signalled someone was awake.

“I’m awake? H-How did you mess up--!” A familiar head of purple hair shot up, strands sticking every which way, although unlike in the killing game the tips of his hair were the same color as his roots. 

{ Kokichi Ouma }

I heard my bones, flesh and muscles squish. There was an indescribable pressure on my entire body. I felt like screaming, but I knew I was dead before I could.

Then I jolted up. Like when you’re falling in a dream after running from the cops because you stole a giant diamond and you fall off the roof. My arms hit something and a hissing sound came out. Wait a minute..  
“I’m awake? H-How did you mess up--!” I shot up, ready to scold Kaito, before cutting myself off as I saw Kirumi Tojo in a chair not too far from me. She looked as elegant as ever, even though she was just wearing a sailor uniform. Her legs were crossed and her lips turned into a, slightly smug, smile. 

“Good morning, mister ‘this world is mine’ mastermind” Her tone was condescending but...it was definitely a joke. She knew just by seeing me that I wasn’t the mastermind.  
“Aw man, you caught me! Morning mom!” She chuckled some, guess she found being called mom endearing in some way “Heyy where’s everyone else? Is that cum dumpster here too?”

“Yes, they’re all around. There’s a map by the door if you’d like to explore,” As she was talking, my eyes scanned everywhere. This could be part of the killing game. There was a big screen and a small one connected to my...test tube thing I was in, although it was off. Next to me was an open test tube-pod on my left, and Himiko laid in the one on the right “They’re all gone because after someone told the survivors they were the mastermind and they got all depressed, it just felt terrible to watch. So for their psyche I advised them to leave. I’m only here because I had this...feeling I needed to be”  
At least I wasn’t dead-dead I guess. But if any of them see me they’ll know Kaito killed me! I’m not totally sure Kirumi won’t tell anyone but somehow Monokuma might find out, and then my death would be for nothing!

“Kirumi, I have a request!” “Oh? What is it?”  
“I want you to help me prank all these ghosts! Don’t let them know I died and find a way to bring back that glass stuff and I’ll fake sleep, kaaay?” “I see, I’m not sure about the glass but outside of that, I accept” Perfect  
“Although, before we do this, do you need any water or food?” “Nu-uh!” That was a lie, I was actually starving and talking was hard because my mouth was so dry. But I couldn’t ruin my plan just because of that!

Quickly I laid down and watched as Kirumi fiddled with my pod. Eventually, she got it, and as the glass swooped over me I put my sleeve at where it would end. I still wanna hear things! I needed my timing to be perfect. Good! It’s like nothing ever happened! I shut my eyes and acted asleep.

{ }

It is SO boring acting like you’re asleep for this long, with no one in the same room as you even. I was starting to get restless.  
Then I heard some shoes clacking, they were going away from me. I focused on the screen instead. Everyone was together, talking about how they were going to save Kaito. Well, I knew they liked him way better than me anyways!  
“They’re doing a jailbreak?” Ryoma asked  
“Yes, I couldn’t see the flashback light so I’m not entirely sure what made them so determined. Maki found it though, in the dining hall. It seems they-- we were all students of Hope’s Peak. This actually happened yesterday, I only know because they were talking about it. I got you all as fast as I could, but you all know how quickly the days pass” I heard Kirumi’s voice, she was the closest. Oh this was perfect timing. Maybe she did this on purpose. To prank them. God this is great.  
Unless she did it to show everyone I was actually awake. Maybe she did. What would I say if they did find out? Would Kirumi ignore a request she accepted? Maybe, if she was actually the mastermind or working with them. But now there was nothing I could do about it. I shouldn’t have gotten up so she could see me. Dammit.

It’s really weird hearing all of their voices. It’s been so long I sort of...well it doesn’t matter. They all seemed excited for it, but tired. Kirumi said the days go by fast, so they must have seen everyone get depressed only recently. They were probably cheering for the tunnel too. Pffff. What losers.   
Everyone still...alive sounded so happy and excited though. They really hated me, huh? Guess Shuichi was right. That doesn’t matter though, because I’ll end this killing game!

{ }

I finally heard it. The gasps of finding a dead body. They were so predictable. But, I can only imagine how bloody it must be in the hangar.   
“Gonta thought...killing game over” Gonta. Shit. I totally forgot about him  
“There’s almost no one left” Rantaro said before humming thoughtfully “Wait a minute. Has anyone woken up? I mean Kiibo, Shuichi, Maki, Himiko and Tsumugi are all there so...have Kaito or Kokichi woken up?” Damn Rantaro, if only he was that useful during the killing game! I heard steps approach me and did my best to stay completely relaxed.

“Kokichi isn’t” Kirumi spoke close to me. Yes! Thanks Kirumi  
“Kaito isn’t either!” Angie said in her cheery voice  
“Does that mean...no one is dead?” Tenko asked, sounding completely unsure  
“Perhaps...well this is an odd theory but we do not know who died. Perhaps how people wake up is based somehow on that recognition? We can’t be sure considering this is the first time something like this has happened” I assume everyone decided to go with that, because it was quiet

“Do you think this’ll be the last killing? At this point there are only enough people for one more round of this” Ryoma pointed out  
“If...there is a mastermind, I believe it will continue” Kiyo said matter of factly.   
It better not! I gave up my life for this damn plan!

{ }

Finally, we were at the class trial. Staying here was killing me...as if I weren’t already dead. Sure, I knew it’d be like this, but it was still weird hearing everyone talk about your death thinking you’d killed your killer! It was fun though.  
It was interesting to see what routes they’d go down. There was one thing I couldn’t predict though, and those were Shuichi’s lies. Sometimes they were totally pitiful to the point I never would have thought anyone would be stupid enough to lie about it. Other times (although less frequently!) they were cunning and sly and had what Saihara thought were good intentions.

Shuichi didn’t lie that much though, I could still tell whenever he was though. Everyone just followed him blindly. Kaito did fine with the lies, which was a relief. I was slowly getting pissed off though. Stupid Shuichi! Stupid detective! When will he realize why I died? Why I had Kaito kill me?  
He was doing his whole closing thing and still! He was ruining it! This was the worst route, this couldn’t end anything! It took everything in me to not shout in frustration.

“And that’s it! That’s Kokichi’s unrevealed culprit trick!” Shuichi! My death just went in the dirt! At least Kaito continued to act like me, kudos to him. Yeah it was the script, but I’m sure that idiot freaked out a little. He sounded exhausted though. He’s probably feeling himself dying right now from all that coughing.

Then Shuichi said we needed to pin this down. Huh?  
“Kokichi...I’m sorry,” My ears felt hot, and I wasn’t sure if it was from rage or not. He sounded so genuine. But up until now, he was addressing Kaito. You’re kidding me… “I just can’t lie for you anymore. I’m so sorry everyone. I’ve deceived you all” His voice did that thing where it slightly strained when it lied. I’m sure his face did that dumb hesitance too. 

Wait, does that mean he realized it? Why? NOW? After convincing everyone of the actual truth, he even put the cherry on top! And now he’s lying? Sorry Kaito, you’re on your own here!  
But...Shuichi was going with my plan. He was helping me. Maybe it was just for Kaito though. Still it made me...eh whatever! Now’s the perfect time! With Kaito’s hero complex, he was gonna throw this down the drain. That’s fine, it was already ruined.

I slapped the glass on above me and shot up.


	8. Our Passion and Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi reveals himself!

“Aw man Shumai! You totally ruined my plan!” I shouted out with a huge grin, jumping up and standing up in the tube. That was a bad plan I realized as everything felt wobbly, but I just kept my smile and put my hands behind my head. Kirumi had a gentle smile on her face  
“Good morning, Kokichi” “Mornin’ mom! And heeellooooo everyone else!” I triumphantly waved to everyone as they stared at me. Most of them looked shocked, Miu looked absolutely pissed. I avoided all of their eyes

“Hey fucker! Cmere and let me kill you myself!” She shouted and went to run at me before a giant arm gently went in front of her “Miu please no hurt Kokichi” Gonta. He was defending me. What the hell?  
“Hear that barf breathe? So just shut up” She shied away. Good, I couldn’t deal with those two right now

“You did sorta kill her though” Kaede told me  
“Oh man! It’s so weird seeing you and Rantaro! Hey you two!” They both waved at me, Kaede more awkwardly than Rantaro’s. I hopped out of the pod, for a second I looked to the screen. Kaito was having his goodbyes, and right now was my time for my hellos.

“But...why Kokichi have Kaito kill him?” Gonta asked me with a sad look  
“Because I wanted to die! But that’s a lie!” I beamed out. I heard a chuckle from Kirumi and Rantaro, then some giggles from Kaede. A light laughter filled the air. Huh?

“I sorta missed you Kokichi” Kaede smiled at me “Yeah, it was boring without you and your lies” Rantaro agreed, lightly ruffling my hair  
“Huh? You guys are so weird, I didn’t miss you! Things were way better without you two” I said it lightly, obviously that was a lie. They picked up on that too. It was...sorta nice being surrounded by everyone

“You still didn’t answer Gonta’s question Kokichi. I would like to know as well” Kiyo pressed further. I hummed and looked at the screen  
“Good timing! Seems like mister luminary of the stars is explaining right now!” I cocked a thumb to the screen

{ }

When Kaito explained that I wanted to end the killing game, I got some looks of pity. Actually most of them were. I hated it  
“Knock it off with those ugly looks, I’m here now! I know you all must have missed me so very much while you were dead” I scolded them and suddenly the looks went to annoyance. Good!

Kaito’s execution was coming up. I...can’t watch. I don’t know why but I can’t. I scanned over all of the pods, finding Kaito’s and hovering my face above the glass. I heard that music playing, and what sounded like a drill. I couldn’t look. I couldn’t...I stared at Shuichi and Kaito’s sleeping bodies. They were right next to one another. The giant screen was right in front of me, and suddenly the entire room was illuminated by a pink light.  
I looked up, Kaito was in space, blood spilling out of his mouth. He died before his execution ended. He was so hard headed. I poked the glass and it withdrew.

Kaito took in a huge breath, his eyes wide as dinner plates. I made my eyes water and began fake sobbing  
“W-W-aaaah! I c-can’t believe you k-killed me Ka-Kaito! I thought w-we were friends!” He looked at me perplexed, before scoffing and glaring at me some  
“Knock it off Kokichi. Where are we?” “Dead!” I bluntly answered, backing up so that he could sit up. Which he did. 

“We believe that that,” Kaede pointed to the screen, where the five remaining stand “Was a simulation. Some sort of killing game” “Kaede!” Kaito shouted out in shock  
“Jeez, you’re so loud” I groaned out. Kaito’s head shot left and right looking at everyone

“Well..I’m here now, not much I can do!” Kaito’s eyes were stuck on the screen though as everyone cried and shouted back at Monokuma with resistance “So what now?”  
“We sorta just hang out and watch everyone. There’s probably something new open too--” “Oh! Sorry Ryoma I just remembered, that door at the end of the hallway is gone! But it only led to a sorta lobby thing” Kaede told all of us

“Oh oh! Atua says that since these two are awake, there’s more open!” Angie told us all. It seemed like you didn’t need divine powers to figure that out by the looks on everyone’s faces  
“Probably but uh..” Rantaro was looking at the screen “Does Kiibo seem off to you guys? We all saw him get hit, right?” The robot was totally silent and blank faced. It was weird considering how whiny he was before.

“Kiibo got hit?” Kaito asked “Yeah, as the ship was coming back some debris hit his head” Rantaro explained while using his hands to make vague movements with his words. Hmm. Weird.  
“He seems...sorta space-y. But it’s probably just the aftermath of a trial! Maybe we should go investigate the new places while they take this time?” Tenko offered “Yeah! I’d like to make the map more updated! And we can give these two a tour while looking” Kaede seemed pretty excited

“Oh yeah! Sounds good!” Kaito responded “Pass! Thanks but no thanks” Everyone gave me a confused look but I turned and sat on a chair surrounding the only table in the room. I heard them all slowly leave the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than normal! The next one is probably gonna be super long though! We're getting close to the end of the canon, so I can finally just go ham :)


	9. Goodbye to the Killing Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class Trial #6

So I could watch everyone alive? I found the menu and flipped between the five. I wanted to observe everything and understand them all better. Then I could predict things easier and even find the mastermind. Four of them were gathered at the courtyard. They were training together. If that dummy hadn’t left, he would be proud of Shuichi and Maki. Tsumugi asked what seemed to be important  
“Does anyone know where Kiibo went?” First Kiiboy is acting weird(er than normal) and now he’s just vanished.

Then, there was an explosion. All of them were shocked and looked to the source  
“Kiibo?!” Woah! Kiibo’s gone berserk! Makes sense but still! I knew he could be all sci-fi, of course he lied to seem more human though. Such a weird robot. They all begged for him to come down.

He told them they had until dawn to end this killing game before he did. Cool! Finally we’re coming to the end. So I should definitely stay on the ultimate detective, he’ll get all the clues. Just like he always did.  
But finally, he was taking the reins. He got a backbone!

{ }

Oh cool!! My lab! It looked so cool! Just how I imagined it and how I’d always draw it when DICE and I were talking about it. Shuichi was looking around all suspiciously. There was a weird book about Hope’s Peak Academy, but I couldn’t read it. Man, being dead sucked!  
Shuichi and Maki kept talking about the remnant of despair and me being one. They keep saying that! It’s so frustrating.

Suddenly Rantaro walked in. I looked at him confused “Aww, did you miss me that much ‘Taro?” He looked a bit surprised before he chuckled and sat next to me “Sure Kichi, what’s going on? Is this your lab?”  
“Mhm! Pretty cool, huh? I think Shuichi’s trying to find the mastermind” “Do you know who it is?” “Nope, this is the first they’ve investigated. Not Shuichi is all I know”  
“Do you want to know?” Did that mean...no way “Wait Rantaro, you know?!”  
“Yup. My ultimate was survivor so I knew some stuff and knew there’s a mastermind. So when I died I kept an eye out. I’ve got a pretty strong theory” I thought about it for a second  
“Nope! I got it! No rush, I’ll probably get it before any of them. I just need like, two more clues” We continued to watch Shuichi closely

{ }

“I need to check his room” Shuichi told Maki  
“Awww Shuichi wants to go to my room, probably because he misses me so much. That’s fine, I knew he’d check it anyways!” That was a lie. It was a mess and had all my secrets and plans. I may be dead in their eyes, but it was still my privacy! Also Rantaro was here, next to me. How embarrassing.

I shrank into my seat as my room was shown on the screen. Rantaro’s eyes were on me. I felt like I was gonna burn up from embarrassment. He began laughing. It was light and kind.  
“Hey Kichi, why’d you have my effigy? And by your bed too?” He had a light smirk  
“Because...I like you Rantaro!” I immediately twisted my embarrassment into fake flirting “Your death crushed me and I craved you around me! I--” He pushed my forehead away from him, laughing “Uhuh, I’m sure. It’s cause it was some evidence, right? I think Kaede would’ve been better considering she had the sword”  
“Yeah but she’s like Shuichi’s dead girlfriend! I didn’t want him creeping in my room and stealing it” “You sound like Miu” I huffed but...it was fun talking to Rantaro so casually. If only he’d survived longer, maybe we would have become friends. As if!

{ }

After some investigation, they were in the secret room with a huge Monokuma that made them all, named Motherkuma. They all demanded it give birth. All but one. Tsumugi. I looked to Rantaro and he just smiled  
“Figure it out?” “Nope! Not a clue! Nothing suspicious going on there” He just hummed. I bet he knew my bluff, but I didn’t really mind. Although it was frustrating Shuichi didn’t even seem to notice it!

{ }

Seeing how the flashback lights were made was cool, I have to admit. And Himiko’s discovery, although completely lucky, put the final nail in Tsumugi’s coffin. (I also got to see Shuichi blushing like crazy, which was funny).

Finally, Shuichi was in between Monokuma and Kiiboy. The door behind us opened, and Kaede was walking in. She looked relaxed until she looked to the screen, her face quickly becoming stressed  
“W-Why are the exisals-- Why’s the academy on fire!” She shouted out. That made sense. Some parts of it were on fire, but they were small flames. Her shouts attracted everyone and they stared at the screen in shock.

“Oh y’know. Kiiboy went berserk and started destroying the school to end the killing game, Shuichi went to find clues about the mastermind and he’s about to--”  
“A class trial! To end this killing game!” Shuichi confidently shouted. Our synergy is off the charts.

“Why didn’t you tell us?!” Kaito shouted out “Won’t it be more fun going in blind! If you had seen the investigation, you might have figured it out yourself. This is Shuichi’s time to shine!” They all looked at each other, before settling into the room.

{ }

When Shuichi decided this class trial was to retry the first one, Rantaro and I were both pretty confused. There was one thing that might have connected to his murder, and it was just a shot put ball. Kaede looked guilty the entire time Shuichi was going over it as well.

“Oh shit” Rantaro whispered out, he seemed to realize why the retrial was happening

“Kaede didn’t kill Rantaro! The mastermind did!”

The two mentioned stared at each other baffled “I-- wh-- how didn’t you know I didn’t kill you? Didn’t they come up behind you and hit you?!” “I was looking at the shot that had landed in front of me! I thought you rolled down two and Shuichi just didn’t mention because either way I was killed!”  
“But during the investigation, there was only one!” “I was a bit distracted by not being dead to count how many shot put balls there were!”

Everyone was watching their shouting match. It seemed like they were yelling off all of their stress. And when it was over, they began laughing. As if this were some ridiculous misunderstanding. I guess it was in a way.

My eyes went to Kaito. Maybe our situation wasn’t the same, but it felt like it. Like something that just happened, to not dwell on. He seemed to have the same idea, because our eyes locked on each other. He smiled, which quickly turned into that huge, careless grin. I grimaced at him and on realizing that that may make him think I was upset, stuck my tongue out at him. It was his turn to grimace. Silently, we made it to the same page. I was being too nice, I knew it. 

But the burden of someone’s death on your shoulders?

My eyes found their way to Gonta. He was looking worried at Kaede and Rantaro.

It was a huge burden to carry.

{ }

Then she was there. Junko Enoshima. Huh? She was dead though? Tsumugi was the mastermind but she turned into Junko? What a weirdo.  
And she began explaining how she hijacked the gofer project. Out of nowhere I was brought up. There was that remnant of despair talk again! I wasn’t one though, I’m just me. I follow my own rules and beliefs and ideals, not Junko Enoshima’s.

What made something inside me snap though was her calling herself a god and me a follower. Asking why she would work with me. That my existence was pitiful and hopeless. Calling herself the object of my worship.  
Everyone’s heads turned to me. They didn’t look betrayed or anything, just confused. A long sigh came out from me “Man I’m boooored!” Pissed. I wasn’t bored, I was pissed “I’m grabbing something to eat. No one better steal my seat, or else I’ll poison you!”

{ }

When I came back, I was a bit lost but could scrap it together when I heard Shuichi  
“He wasn’t a remnant of despair” I let out a relieved sigh and sat back down. Finally, he was getting it. After some talk he showed my motive video and began talking about DICE, how they couldn’t be the remnants of despair. 

Shuichi moved on from that, and continued to point out contradictions in what they remembered. Apparently it was all lies. Meh whatever. At least it was until Shuichi mentioned my death. There was that remnant talk again, guess everything with lies just drags me back to it.  
Now was when he realized I wanted them to think I was the mastermind? Are you serious? Now? Sometimes Saihara you’re just so slow! Although, Tsumugi’s masterminding was pissing me off some. Junko’s masterminding? I don’t know, it doesn’t matter.

I got that answer soon enough. It was just a cosplay. I groaned, Tsumugi was really pressing my nerves “I think we should tear Tsumugi out of her pod and see what happens!” I laughed out “As much as I enjoy that thought...we don’t know what will happen to those four if we do” Kiyo reluctantly objected. So everyone else was angry? Makes sense.  
So it was all fictional with that. 

Then, there was an audience. What the hell is even going on?

{ }

Okay. Alright. We were just normal at first, I guess that’s why we all look like this. It was all a bunch of lies, so that Danganronpa Team or whatever just stole my thing! I looked around to everyone. They all just looked confused. But Kirumi and Miu in particular looked nearly destroyed. Is it because of their ultimates? That made sense, Miu always prided herself on being a genius; and Kirumi was always serving everyone. There was one thing bugging me though.  
DICE. They’re fake? My gang? My organization? They were just some story?

Yes. The answer was yes. Everything was fake basically. We all signed up for this.  
Apparently everyone’s feelings were fake too. I felt a sort of pity for Maki, Kaito’s face was just stone cold. Himiko brought up Tenko too. I looked to her and she just had this angry, determined face on. She might be the only one here who didn’t look like her world had been ripped apart.  
Soon Kaede’s face, at the reveal of what she said, turned into surprise. Not total shock.

“Are all of you okay? We can turn it off and take a breather” Rantaro surprised me as he spoke up. No one responded  
“But it’s just getting fun!” I protested. That was another lie. My head felt like it was filled with water. I felt terrible. Rantaro just nodded and muted the screen.

“Hey, you three. Are you alright?” Rantaro asked, obviously meaning Kaito, Tenko and Kaede. Kaito slowly nodded “Yeah, I’m fine. I feel bad for Maki Roll though” I guess he didn’t have feelings for her. Actually, he never actually reciprocated her feelings now that I think about it.  
“You mean about Shuichi, right? Yeah I-I think I’m okay. I guess that’s what that feeling was. Was it really that obvious to you guys though? I didn’t even know!” Is she talking about her crush. Are you kidding me? “Yes. Yes it was super obvious. Are you serious? I thought you two were dating!” Kaito shouted out, confused. Kaede just shook her head as her face turned red.

“Tenko?” Her head flew over to look at Rantaro as he called her name “Huh?” “You okay?”  
“Yeah! No matter what Tsumugi says, Himiko is still the cutest and sweetest person I know!” Huh. So her feelings aren’t gone? Or maybe she’s just being stubborn.

It was weird seeing Shuichi, Kaito and Kaede talk about how much they wanted in the killing game. I’m sure there’s one of all of us.

{ }

Shuichi stopped yelling. He was crying, so was Himiko. I never noticed the music until now, but a slow and sad piano was playing in the background. He was asking why he was alive? What’s the point if it was all a lie? This is so...frustrating!

“Gaah! Shuichi you’re so slow!” I didn’t realize I was yelling, I was just so angry “You always forget my hints! I told you the truth is boring because there’s only one possibility! Lies have infinite possibilities, that’s why they’re fun!” I huge sigh came out of me, everyone was staring at me  
“Kokichi...what are you talking about?” Kaede asked me. I just glared at Shuichi and ignored her. If this was a lie, then the detective should be trying to find the truth! He was too busy sinking though. He didn’t realize...if it was all a lie then anything can be a lie. That they could make it the truth. Even with me dead he never understood the real use of lies! I even spelled it out for him! He was gone though. Shuichi was drowning.

Now Kiibo has the spotlight. He’s a camera for the audience. So why didn’t we see things through his eyes? All his decisions were the audience’s? Maybe that’s why he was so weird.  
And they have to choose between hope and despair? Only two people can remain? That’s dumb. This game sucks. Both choices suck. Kiibo was still fighting for hope but in the end this ‘hope’ and ‘despair’ are exactly the same.

“What do you mean, hope?” Shuichi finally spoke up. He sounded so out of it, so tired. He was arguing with Kiibo that everyone wants hope, that hope is the reason any of us were in this “Despair is the only option” Dammit! He was so close! He’s right, but they’re the same thing! This despair and hope were one thing with two different labels!  
“What type of punishment will they recieve?” Huh? Shuichi must have cornered Tsumugi, because she was avoiding the question and trying to continue the vote “The punishment after the final vote...is to participate in another killing game”

Ouroboros. That’s what this is. Despair and hope, it’s all just bouncing back and forth. Then, Shuichi stops. He just pauses. He wasn’t fighting anymore. At least he wasn’t fighting for despair.  
“Even if this is fiction, even if we’re all fictional--the pain in my heart it real! The sadness I feel when I lose the people I love is real!” He had some determination in his voice. He sounded confident. And his words made my heart strain some. That’s weird. But why’s he even going on this tangent? Did he realize it? That they’re the same? “I...refuse to vote”

Yes...yes! Finally! And he was getting the others on board too.

“I’ll use the only weapon I have so Angie and Tenko and all those who died can rest in peace!” Himiko announced “Himiko!” Tenko shouted. She was crying. She looked way happier than I’ve ever seen her. Now it was Maki. Shuichi was trying to get to her  
“Come on, it would be a lousy story if the hero gave up so easily” He told her “Yeah!” Kaito loudly agreed, while pumping his fist in the air “That’s my sidekick!”

“Our lives will have some significance. And hopefully...my feelings will too” Despite how awkward that was, Kaito still had a grin. He was proud of her, definitely  
“I will abandon my vote as Shuichi suggested” Kiibo had a smile. He was definitely abandoning that inner voice of his.

And then nothing. Literally. Shuichi was ignoring Monokuma. It seemed like everyone in the room was holding their breath. Tsumugi was becoming flustered and shouting at Kiibo.  
Then...he was gone. He was erased. I felt bad for him. He did get some last words out and then nothing. I looked to his pod. It didn’t seem like he was waking up. Was that Kiibo just gone forever? If he woke up would it just be this demented world?

My mind was racing, then I heard Kaito yell again. Shuichi was saying they could change the outside world. That their love could make an impact.

Finally, Shuichi had to fight the outside world. He had all of our lives on his shoulders.  
“Together, we’ll end Danganronpa!” Shuichi shouted. He looked so confident, so ready, so...content

Finally, they were voting. Everyone was leaning forward in their seats. There were some sounds of frustration when Tsumugi called herself our friends.

ATTENTION : NO VOTES

A sigh went through the room “Hell yeah Shuichi!” “I was fucking scared there!” “Thank goodness..” “But...what now?” Rantaro’s question hung in the air. We all watched the screen intensely.  
Kiibo was destroying the academy. A rock crushed Tsumugi, and the hiss came. Everyone ignored it, ignored her. Kiibo pressed a button and smiled, flying into the dome and self-destructing. Another hiss. But that was it. Why was that it?  
I stared at the still sleeping Shuichi. It looked like he was crushed...so why?

The screen went white. The small screens went white too. Some text appeared

‘Welcome back! I am sure you all have multiple questions. This is your story though, I believe you all can find your truth! This is the beginning to your own story. You have just experienced something life shattering, and many of you are probably doubting this is the real world. But we can’t convince you it is. Nothing here can hurt you, no one is observing you. Take your time to grow and heal’

How condescending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the next chapter right now!


End file.
